


Aqua’s new Friend

by Marmaset6



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Beaches, Comfort, Darkness, F/F, Fluff, Puppy Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmaset6/pseuds/Marmaset6
Summary: Aqua finally makes it to the end in the realm of darkness, arriving at a beach. But little did she know, a certain electric beauty had her eyes on aqua the whole time.
Relationships: Aqua/Larxene (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 5





	Aqua’s new Friend

I have been wandering for hours in this cold, dark, evil place. I can’t tell how long has passed anymore. days, weeks, months, years? Life seems so trivial, but i have to persist. To fail now would be to give up everything i stand for. ven, terra, if i forget about them, what kind of friend would that make me? I will leave this place eventually, i know i will, and i will save them all.

I can feel their eyes on me, watching me trudge along, those bastards in black. Every few minutes or so i feel a pair of lifeless eyes on me. I was apprehensive at first but fighting them is pointless now, it would only tire me out further. To have access to this realm they must be quite familiar with darkness, especially to be able to leave so easily.

I don’t know how many there are, only that there is more than one. The figure doesn’t always match, sometimes they appear more feminine, or taller, that is the only way i know this is a collective.

The sound of dull waves began filling my ears to my own surprise. A few steps more confirmed it, an entire ocean had been hidden away all this time. Hope filled my lonely, wilting heart once more. I rushed ahead with new resolve reaching the sandy beach in a matter of seconds. My shoes had already been practically thrown off as i let the water reach up my legs.

The cool liquid had been the only form of relief I had felt in god knows how long. I began collecting pools in my hands and rinsing my face and torso. I couldn’t detect any darkness in the water itself, but i wasn’t about to bathe myself in it. Especially with those damn eyes following me everywhere.

A soft laugh which steadily escalated was audible behind me. I turned around frantically and drew my fractured keyblade with haste. Directly ahead of me sat a feminine figure with what seemed to be bright yellow eyes. I took a battle stance and stood my ground.

Despite leaving my keyblade with terra back then, I guess through sheer will I was able to call it back. After learning to fight against heartless without it for a while it finally appeared in my hands. Right when i didn’t need it anymore it manifested. It had become bent out of shape and further use broke it more. Now it was a shard of its former might.

“Who are you!? Why do you and your friends keep following me!?” i shouted hoarsely. My voice had cracked at the first exclamation. I wasn’t used to talking to anyone.

The figure rose from the rock and i caught a glimpse of her mouth. She was cracking a wicked, evil smile. She approached casually disregarding my drawn weapon. She reached arm length and merely pushed the blade aside as she continued walking. Her own shoes had fallen behind seemingly fading through her feet as she walked.

She reached the meeting point of the gentle waves and sat down gracefully. I put away the keyblade and took a step forward myself, still cautious. Her toes had a vibrant green polish which shone through the dark waves. The gloves covering her hands also faded away and an equally vibrant blue polish resided on her fingernails.

This person was not human. I can feel an essence, a living form, but not a heart. How can someone reside in human form without a heart? She removed her hood and electric blonde hair took its place. It was the brightest thing i had seen in years.

“Who are you?” she seemingly didn’t feel threatened by me, so she must hold incredible power. I stood mere inches behind her waiting for a response. She placed her hands at her sides in the sand and patted the ground next to her. I took a seat next to her and kept my eyes forward.

“A friend. I feel bad you know, with what happened to you. If you knew me, you would know that emotions aren’t exactly my thing. I would recommend retracting further questions, it would only burden your mind further.”

Her harsh evil look from before had vanished, in its place was a calm mostly expressionless face. She seemed to be friendly after all, for better or worse. I feel i may slip away if i go in it alone for any longer, a friend was nice.

“Really? Your name would burden me? What am i supposed to call you, thunder?”

“As expected, your senses are as adept as any master’s should be. My name is Ral… err, Larxene. Nice to officially meet you aqua.” she held a hand out which i took and shook once before letting go. She actually seemed nice, kind even. That certainly isn’t commonplace for me anymore.

“Larxene, that is rather unique.” i smiled at her softly which she noticed and looked away seeming embarrassed. I shrugged it off and stood before taking a few steps forward into the water. I let my stomach be covered before turning around. “Care to join me? It's a bit cold but i'm sure you can handle it.”

Larxene looked up slightly before nodding and standing. She unzipped the black coat from the front and pulled it off. She was already wearing a bright yellow bikini underneath. She had a slight blush on her cheeks when she noticed me looking at her. She shook her head slightly and snapped her finger causing me to look upwards.

She was definitely on the slim side, and her features were all relatively small. Similar to me body size wise. I just thought the bikini looked nice it wasn’t like i was ogling her. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to stare.” i giggled softly before turning around.

“You may want to move forward, this is about to get bright.” i looked back sort of confused but decided to trust her. I swam forward till my neck was submerged and turned back around.

“Good?”

“Yeah that should be fine, but if you feel the static, move back.” she took a few steps forward as i nodded. As soon as her underwear touched the water i realized why it was so bright. Sparks began arching off of her body dissipating in the water without travelling far. Each bolt that struck out caused my eyes to jump to it. She sat down in place only leaving her hair above water as the electricity continued to arch.

She breathed deeply before a small grunt escaped her lips. Lighting struck the water around her in a circle and a bright flash shot out. I looked away momentarily and sighed slightly. I sat there turned around until i heard the electricity no longer. I turned around slowly and she seemingly lost the glow she once had. She stood up and her underwear was now a clean white instead of yellow. She took a few steps forward, now her aura having dissipated.

“My clothes store my energy. It quite literally leaks out through my skin, and my clothes gather it. Sorry if i scared you at all.”

She had a smirk on her face, which i assumed was her natural expression and returned a smile. “Not at all, it was pretty cool actually. I’ve never seen lightning magic that strong. That hair is still just as bright though.”

She sighed slightly before stepping closer to me. “If my hair ever turns white kill me. But that’s a story for another day.” she shrugged her shoulders and closed the gap between them. She extended a hand once again. “Wanna see something cool?” i took her hand Hoping to see another light show.

My efforts were pleasantly rewarded when electricity began arcing throughout both of our bodies. Despite being hostile magic the feeling is pleasant.

I looked up and electricity arced between the two spikes in her hair. My eyes went wide at the site. “Wow” my mouth was held agape. The woman’s face was soft but concentrated on focusing the electricity.

After a few seconds the electricity culminated in a floating sphere of crackling energy. I grabbed it cautiously and it stuck to my hand like a magnet. I had never seen such strong control over electricity before and was stunned to say the least.

“it sticks to you because you don’t know how to harness it. For me I can make it do all kinds of things. For example.” She commanded the ball into her hand with a sudden snap.

The ball seemingly defied gravity as it glides across her body. She made it make shapes in the air, outlining the edges of stars and hearts.

she guided the ball into her mouth and closed down softly. In a flash of light the power reappeared at the tip of fingers. It was a spectacle to be sure. “As if that wasn’t cool enough already, give me your key.”

i listened and summoned my keyblade forward before handing it to her. She grabbed it with one hand and inspected it. “Since we created this, not just me, you have dominion over it as well.” she tossed the key in the air and launched the orb at it.

I felt electricity shoot throughout my heart as the light flashed above. The keyblade fell back downward and larxene caught it. She handed it back to me as i inspected it. All of the dents were removed from the blade, the cracks in the metal had seamlessly been repaired on the weapon, and most notably, the dull black metal had been transformed into a cloudy thunderstorm. It was still entirely tangible, but it appeared as though the metal had a thunderstorm trapped inside of it.

“Wow, how did you, what?” I was completely mesmerized by the feel and look of the weapon. It seemed to glue to my hand with static. 

“It's the least i could do, seeing as how some of those heartless were my fault.”

I stood agape at the weapon once more and put it to my side before putting it away. I had noticed that some of my clothing had also gained yellow streaks. “Heartless? Can you control them?”

Behind me i heard a strange noise before turning around. A black portal had stood on the beach and a man with shiny white hair stepped out. Larxene turned around before sighing. “What are you doing here?”

The figure stepped forward before walking on the surface of the water towards us. He seemed calm, but i wasn’t risking anything. I kept my guard up somewhat as i floated in the water. He stood inches away from us looking ahead at the bright ocean. “What are you doing here?”

“Making a friend? What, am i not allowed to have friends anymore?” larxene had her hands on her hips feistily as she rose on top of the water. The water on her body glistened in the moonlight. As soon as she exited the water a slow yellow tinge built up on her underwear once again.

“Friends? That is a dated concept. Although, i suppose i will allow it. Be careful, and don’t be gone too long. If you stay here long enough they won’t listen to you anymore.” the man grabbed larxene in his arms and softly hugged her..

“Okay, I’ll be back before you know it.” larxene had a genuine smile on her face interacting with the man. Larxene slowly sank back into the water and began to swim once again to keep herself afloat. The static dissipated, but not as violently as before.

Xemnas reached down and extended a hand towards me. I took it softly and i began to rise out of the water. Once on its surface he let go and i remained floating. “Hello aqua, nice to officially meet you.”

“Thanks, nice to meet you.” i extended a hand once again which he took and shook with a smile.

He let go and turned around as i sank back in the water. “I shall leave you two, have fun. Don’t forget what i said sweetie.” with a purple smoke he sank away into the portal. I turned to larxene with a puzzled expression.

“He seems nice, but who is he?” i rubbed my head awkwardly as my wet hair stuck to my face.

“Think of him as my dad, he cares quite a lot.” she looked off longingly into the distance.

“Oh ok good. I thought he was your...” i realized what i had said a second too late and i looked away.

“Good? Thought he was my what? My boyfriend? If that is what you mean i'll make it known now i am quite literally a sparking homosexual.”

I had a slight blush on my cheeks which she was able to see. “Oh, good to know. Uhh for purely nice reasons.” i withdrew further and looked downward. She grabbed my back gently before rubbing it in small circles. Her touch felt nice, warm in a way.

“Nice is subjective when you truly think about it. I think you are pretty nice, more than nice actually, but that’s just me. Why don’t we step out of the water for now, i don’t want to be soaking wet when i go back.”

My cheeks were a deep crimson as i took towards the beach quickly. I got out of the water without bothering to see if she was behind me. Her touch felt nice, and if getting on the beach was what i had to do to get more of it i wouldn’t object.

I turned around semi quickly and thankfully she was still directly behind me. I realized i was still fully clothed despite getting in the water regardless. I shrugged and began undoing the various buckles, pins and zippers on my clothing before peeling it off being left in my blue pair of undergarments. Larxene had been staring at me the entire time and grinned slightly.

“I appreciate it, but you didn’t have to get naked just because i’m gay. You’re just as cute with your clothes on.”

“N-no, i wasn’t, not for that. I was just setting my clothes out to dry is all. Yeah, just drying my clothes.” it sounded as though i was trying to convince myself, which in all honesty i was. Larxene was beautiful, and she was able to play on my emotions effortlessly. It had been too long since the last time i had spoken to a friend.

I laid my clothes out on some nearby rocks, further convincing myself, before laying on the sand slowly. Larxene layed next to me on her side and just watched the waves roll by. I could feel her glance at my body thinking i wouldn’t be able to tell. 

After laying down, the sleepless days had finally caught up with me. My body yearned for proper sleep, i needed it more than anything right now. I might be able to finally devise a plan to escape if i can clear my head with rest.

“Larxene, i need to ask you something. Could you protect me while i sleep? I know it is a heinous request but i am desperate to rest.”

“You trust me enough already for such a request? I don’t see why not. You are very tired i imagine, it would be my honor.” larxene moved forward and closed the gap between us. She pressed her body against mine and held me tightly in her arms. “You may rest in comfort little butterfly.”

I melted into her touch and pushed against her. She was so warm, and smelled so nice. The electric sparks made my skin tingle.

“T-thanks” Her hand reached upwards and held me close by my chest and waist. In her grasp, i felt my worries and fears finally fade away. My eyes closed and within mere moments i had drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked what you read and wanna let me take a crack at an idea tumbling around in that big beautiful mind of yours, don’t be shy and come say hello on fiverr. $5 off if you tell me you came from here.
> 
> https://www.fiverr.com/yung_dahmer?up_rollout=true.
> 
> I hope my other works find you well too. Happy reading 😊


End file.
